Des mots de trop!
by mambanoir
Summary: Quelque fois on parle trop, Blaise va en faire l'expérience, les mots ça peut faire très mal, et Draco en fera à son tour l'expérience.
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Bonjour!**

**Voilà une autre de mes fics supprimées, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire...ou relire.**

**Chapitre 1**

**&&&&.**

Draco Malfoy, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et jambes croisées, observait de ses yeux gris au reflet amusé, légèrement railleur et aussi un tantinet exaspéré, son ami Blaise Zabini qui depuis une heure au moins faisait nerveusement les cent pas au milieu du salon mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Ça fait trois mois ! Râlait ce dernier en secouant le tête…trois mois qu'il est partit et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je ne fait que penser à lui...tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me manque.

« C'est pas toi pourtant qui disait que c'était juste pour t'amuser? Ironisa le blond avec un sourire moqueur aux coin des lèvres….._il est lourd, lent d'esprit, pataud et maladroit, c'est juste pour le plaisir de mettre dans mon lit l'un des deux plus célèbres Gryffondor ! _singea t-il…c'est bien ce que tu disais non ?

« La ferme tu veux...je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! gronda Blaise en s'arrêtant pour le regarder d'un air furieux, ces paroles il les regrettait tellement….c'était complètement stupide ce que j'ai dit et si ce soir là tu te l'étais bouclé il serait encore avec moi, toi et ta grande gueule!

« Je te signale quand même que ce soir-là nous avions bu, que nous étions tous les deux à rire de ce que tu avais dit et que j'ignorais qu'il était là à nous écouter ! répliqua vertement Draco en fronçant les sourcils...comme quoi écouter aux portes n'est pas toujours conseillé.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? S'exclama Blaise qui s'immobilisa et baissa les yeux pour fixer le tapis sur lequel il était, et une fois de plus un tas de souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire.

**&&&&.**

Deux ans après la guerre il avait commencé une liaison avec Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter.

Au début c'est vrai que le séduire n'avait été pour lui qu'une sorte de défi qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même pour s'amuser parce qu'à ce moment-là il s'ennuyait, le Gryffondor ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça mais le rouquin qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois qu'il le taquinait l'avait intrigué et l'avait sortit de l'ennui, il n'était pas du tout comme les autres et il le trouvait amusant.

Et il n'avait pas eut trop de mal pour parvenir à ses fins.

Le Gryffondor qui était assez timide en amour, et assez mal dans sa peau, était inexpérimenté et n'avait pas résisté longtemps à ses attaques en règles, et il était rapidement tombé dans ses filets.

A ce moment-là Blaise avait juste prévu de s'amuser quelques temps avec lui, rien de plus, mais progressivement, et même assez rapidement, il était réellement tombé amoureux du rouquin qui était bien différent de ce qu'il avait crû.

Il s'était aperçut que Ron était gentil, franc, nature, sans artifice, fidèle en amour comme en amitié, il avait un côté protecteur des plus agréable et prenait toujours soin de lui comme si il était un objet précieux.

Dans ses bras il s'était finalement sentit très bien et petit à petit il s'était mit à souhaiter un avenir commun avec lui.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse ce qui au départ n'était qu'un jeu pour lui était devenu un véritable amour, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, sans aucun regret d'ailleurs, il était simplement heureux.

Leur liaison durait depuis six mois quand, il y avait trois mois de cela, Draco était passé chez lui, c'était le soir et après avoir bu quelques verres le blond s'était mit à plaisanter en lui rappelant toutes ces paroles plutôt méchantes qu'il avait dîtes avant que leur liaison ne commence.

Blaise avait songé qu'il était vraiment idiot à cette époque-là mais ils en avaient bêtement ri en les répétant sans s'apercevoir que Ron, qui n'était pas censé venir ce soir-là, était sur le seuil du salon et avait tout entendu.

Quand enfin ils s'étaient rendu compte de sa présence il s'était avancé vers eux, la rage et la douleur déformant ses traits, et il s'était planté devant Blaise qui s'était statufié en le voyant.

« Je suis ravi de voir à quel point je te fait rire ! avait dit le rouquin, mâchoires serrées….mais dorénavant tu devras te trouver un autre clown pour te distraire.

« Ron….avait essayé de dire Blaise qui ouvrait des yeux horrifiés à l'idée de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, son regard azur reflétait une douleur si intense que le Serpentard l'avait ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de lui, lui tordant les entrailles, il venait de blesser à mort celui qu'il aimait et une souffrance aussi intense que celle qu'il lisait dans ses yeux lui avait broyé le cœur, jamais il n'aurait voulut lui faire de mal.

Non ça jamais.

Il avait tenté de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'expliquer mais le rouquin l'avait repoussé violemment, le faisant retomber sur le canapé.

« Ne m'approches plus ! avait-il grondé, ses yeux bleus étincelants de colère….n'essaies même plus de m'adresser la parole, tes mensonges je n'en veux plus….je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Sur ce il était repartit d'un pas rageur sans même jeter un regard sur Draco qui avait gardé un silence prudent et n'avait pas fait un geste.

Weasley en colère était impressionnant et le blond n'avait eut aucune envie que cette colère retombe sur lui.

Par la suite Blaise complètement effondré avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'aller le voir pour tenter de s'expliquer et de s'excuser, se rendant tous les jours au ministère où le rouquin travaillait, mais sans succès, ce dernier parvenait à chaque fois à l'éviter.

Le Serpentard avait pourtant insister, revenant malgré tout à la charge, mais peu après Ron avait quitté son emploi et était partit s'installer chez Harry Potter qui vivait dans une maison à l'extérieur de Londres, dans la campagne environnante.

Blaise y était allé aussi, mais si Harry l'avait très bien reçu ce n'avait pas été le cas de Ron qui l'avait presque jeté dehors sans vouloir l'écouter, il disait que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que mensonge.

Le Serpentard ne savait plus que faire pour récupérer celui qu'il s'était mit à aimer vraiment et qui lui manquait atrocement.

**&&&&.**

« Dis moi ! fit Draco d'un ton traînant et comme indifférent, le tirant de ses sombres pensées…tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait une autre maison près de celle de Potter et qu'elle était inhabitée ?

Les yeux sombres de Blaise se posèrent sur son ami et se firent perçants, il connaissait bien ce ton là, le blond était en train de tramer quelque chose.

« Oui…..en effet ! répondit-il lentement…qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore dans ta petite tête ?

« Je crois que ça nous ferait du bien de nous mettre au vert ! fit le blond sans répondre à sa question.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

« Et bien tu vois je m'ennuie en ville et j'ai envie d'espace ! dit Draco qui le fixa avec un petit sourire…..et puis il parait que la campagne anglaise est très belle en cette saison.

« Draco, on est en plein hiver et puis tu détestes la verdure alors pour la beauté de la campagne tu repasseras, sors ça à d'autres mais pas à moi ! répliqua son ami qui se rapprocha de lui….qu'est ce que tu as vraiment en tête ?...et je veux la vérité pas un de tes bobards ! rajouta t-il poings sur les hanches.

« Et bien... disons que moi j'ai décidé de mettre **le** plus célèbre des Gryffondor, **le **grand héros, dans mon lit ! Répondit lentement le blond avec un sourire sardonique et en appuyant bien sur les 'le'.

« Fais pas cette tête, tu devrais être content au contraire ! Reprit-il en haussant les épaules devant l'expression clairement désapprobatrice de Blaise…..ça va te permettre d'être près de ton rouquin et tu arriveras peut être à le récupérer puisque tu y tiens tant que ça.

Son ami continua à le fixer en silence tout en réfléchissant.

Durant sa liaison avec Ron il avait beaucoup fréquenté Harry qui ne se voyait pas comme un héros, c'était en fait quelqu'un de très simple qui aimait mener une vie tranquille sans rien demander à personne et fuyait les mondanités qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Blaise l'appréciait beaucoup maintenant et l'idée que Draco veuille s'amuser avec lui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, à moins que tout comme lui le blond se retrouve prit à son propre piège.

« Ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas du tout ! se dit-il.

Il savait que son ami, sous ses dehors froids, hautains et indifférents, cachait un profond besoin d'amour qu'il n'avouerait jamais à quiconque même sous la torture, mais que lui qui le connaissait depuis longtemps avait su voir.

Et de l'amour si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui en possédait à revendre mais ne l'utilisait pas c'était bien Harry.

Et puis surtout il voulait retrouver Ron, il fallait absolument qu'il lui revienne, sans lui il se sentait perdu et il avait un tel besoin de sa présence à ses côtés qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour ça.

Il se détourna et s'assit tranquillement dans l'autre fauteuil.

« Oui je crois que tu as raison ! Dit-il en opinant légèrement de la tête…la campagne anglaise est vraiment magnifique en cette saison et nous fera certainement le plus grand bien.

« Je savais bien que tu serais d'accord avec moi! Fit Draco avec un petit sourire satisfait.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Le jour où ils s'installèrent dans la maison, Harry qui se trouvait dehors devant la sienne les aperçut et après un temps d'étonnement et de très grande perplexité il s'approcha lentement avec curiosité.

Il était vraiment surprit de les voir là tous les deux.

« Blaise ? dit-il…. qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ron n'est pas encore rentré...mais tu emménages on dirait, non?

« Oui...j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui ! répondit franchement ce dernier en lui souriant….j'espère que ça va donner quelque chose...ça te dérange pas?

« Euh... non et c'est pas bête ! fit Harry après une brève réflexion avant de se tourner vers le blond qu'il regarda avec encore plus d'étonnement.

« Mais et toi Malfoy ? Ne me dis pas que tu emménages aussi parce que je me demande bien ce que tu pourrais foutre ici, c'est pas un endroit vraiment digne de toi et je croyais que tu détestais la campagne et les petits oiseaux, à mon avis le coin est un peu trop rustique pour toi, la verdure c'est pas trop ton truc à ce qu'on dit.

« Tu sais il ne faut pas écouter tout ce qu'on raconte Potter ! répondit ce dernier d'un ton suave….comme tu le sais j'aime beaucoup le vert et oui j'emménage aussi parce que je suis là pour soutenir mon ami.

Le brun fit une moue dubitative et le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, Malfoy qui venait à la campagne et se souciait de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même, c'était nouveau ça.

« Enfin, faut un début à tout! Se dit-il sans y croire.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, le blond avait prit l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel et son regard gris, un peu trop innocent au goût d'Harry, le laissa encore plus sceptique, puis finalement il haussa les épaules, après tout ça ne le regardait pas.

Ne s'occupant pas plus de Draco il s'avança vers Blaise qu'il prit par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te prévienne ! lui dit-il à mi-voix.

« A quel propos ?

Harry le regarda un instant d'un air un peu apitoyé puis se décida à poursuivre.

« Ron sort avec quelqu'un depuis une semaine…..il s'appelle Alan.

A ces mots Blaise devint livide et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait brusquement sous l'aiguillon de la jalousie qui le transperça de part en part d'une douleur aiguë.

Il baissa la tête, la gorge nouée, son amour était avec un autre, c'était dur à avaler.

Le brun qui l'avait lâché lui posa de nouveau une main sur le bras.

« Je suis désolé ! lui dit-il avant de rajouter pour le rassurer…mais ne te décourage pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux entre eux.

Le Serpentard releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire contraint.

« Merci.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et allait s'éloigner quand Blaise le retint par le poignet.

« A mon tour de te prévenir même si je ne devrait peut être pas te le dire…mais...! Il hésita un bref instant puis avoua rapidement à voix très basse…. Draco est ici parce qu'il compte te mettre dans son lit pour s'amuser.

Les sourcils du brun se levèrent brusquement en accent circonflexe et l'espace de quelques secondes il resta sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Malfoy qui voulait le mettre dans son lit?

Le moment de surprise passée un petit sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres, tout bien considéré c'était amusant de l'imaginer en amant et à dire vrai l'idée était plutôt attrayante, lui faire l'amour au lieu de lui taper dessus ou d'échanger des remarques railleuses voilà un changement des plus agréable et des plus inattendu.

« Merci ! dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

En passant devant le blond qui emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, attendait, assit sur un vieux banc de pierre qui se trouvait sous une fenêtre, il lui fit un sourire ravageur accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui laissa Draco pantois et légèrement désorienté.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Potter ? demanda t-il d'un ton soupçonneux à Blaise qui s'assit près de lui.

« Rien du tout ! mentit tranquillement ce dernier en haussant les épaules…c'est lui qui m'a parlé…Ron sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, un dénommé Alan.

« Tiens donc ! s'exclama le blond que cela amusa…j'aurais jamais crû que la belette te remplacerait aussi vite! Il eut un petit rire et reprit…il m'épate là.

« Je te remercie pour ton soutient... tu parles d'un ami! Rétorqua aigrement Blaise qui le fusilla du regard et se leva pour rentrer dans la maison où Draco le rejoignit.

**&&&&.**

De retour chez lui Harry se jeta de tout son long sur le canapé dans lequel il se pelotonna frileusement, dehors il faisait un froid très sec et il appréciait la chaleur du feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée.

« Ainsi donc tu es venu pour t'amuser avec moi Malfoy ! se dit-il dans un nouveau sourire narquois…alors on va être deux mon petit blondinet…..moi aussi je sais jouer et tu vas t'en rendre compte vite fait.

Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à faire un petit stage dans le lit du blond, physiquement il le trouvait tout à fait à son goût et une petite aventure avec lui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, cela faisait un moment qu'il était seul et une petite distraction tombait à point nommé.

« Je vais te faciliter la tâche mais c'est à ma façon à moi qu'on va jouer et pour ça je vais même prendre les devants, il est hors de question que je te laisse mener la barque.

Le bruit d'une voiture dont les pneus crissèrent sur les graviers devant la maison le sortit de ses élucubrations et lui ramena les pieds sur terre.

**&&&&.**

Blaise qui se trouvait derrière la fenêtre du salon regarda avec curiosité le véhicule noir qui venait de s'arrêter.

Les vitres étant teintées il ne voyait pas l'intérieur et il se passa un long moment sans que rien ne bouge, puis la portière côté passager s'ouvrit et Ron en sortit.

A sa vue le cœur du Serpentard se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine, c'était bon de le revoir et il détailla avec avidité le rouquin qui immobile regardait la voiture s'éloigner.

Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu clair qui moulait parfaitement ses cuisses et ses fesses musclées, les mettant en valeur, d'un blouson de cuir noir au col relevé et ses cheveux roux tout emmêlés lui retombaient sur les yeux, il était beau et sexy.

Blaise se sentit fondre sous le sentiment d'amour et de désir qui le firent trembler, il eut envie de courir se jeter dans ses bras, de se serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que tous ces mots horribles n'était que le reflet de sa propre bêtise, du crétin orgueilleux qu'il était avant qu'il n'entre dans sa vie et le rende si heureux.

Il avait besoin de lui à un point inimaginable.

Il hésita quelques secondes en ayant peur de l'accueil qu'il allait lui faire puis ne pu y résister plus longtemps, il se précipita dehors.

**&&&&.**

Ron qui allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte se retourna d'un bloc en entendant le bruit d'une course.

A la vue du Serpentard qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui une lueur de surprise passa rapidement dans son regard, puis tout aussi vite son expression se ferma et son visage devint dur.

« Ron…..commença Blaise à mi voix.

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard si froid et dédaigneux qu'il lui coupa la parole, puis se détournant dédaigneusement sans dire un mot il entra dans la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Blaise resta immobile en fixant le battant d'un air malheureux et désappointé, il avait mal, tellement mal, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'écouter ?

L'avait-il vraiment perdu?

« Non! Gémit-il...Ron...pas ça...pas ça!

Il regrettait tellement ce soir maudit et toutes ces paroles stupides qu'il se serait giflé lui-même si cela avait pu changer les choses.

N'ayant pas prit la peine d'enfiler une veste le froid glacial finit par le faire réagir et frissonnant il fit demi tour pour retourner chez lui à pas lents.

**&&&&.**

Draco, qui avait assisté à la courte scène depuis la fenêtre, ne dit pas un mot en le voyant entrer dans la pièce, à voir le visage défait de son ami il comprit que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le taquiner.

Blaise qui était d'un naturel calme pouvait devenir violent quand il n'était pas d'humeur et qu'on le chatouillait un peu trop et là s'agissant de Ron, sujet plus que sensible, il était beaucoup plus prudent de se taire.

Ce dernier ne lui accorda d'ailleurs pas un regard et monta directement dans sa chambre en grimpant les escaliers deux par deux.

Le blond soupira en reportant son attention à l'extérieur et en regardant la nuit qui tombait lentement, sincèrement même si il ne le montrait pas, il n'était pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments, il plaignait Blaise qui semblait vraiment souffrir.

Dans le fond il espérait que son ami parviendrait à retrouver celui qu'il aimait, même si il s'agissait de la belette.

« L'amour c'est complètement stupide ! se dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé...tant qu'on en reste au sexe tout va bien mais il ne faut surtout pas y mettre le cœur, ça n'apporte que problèmes et complications...ça ne m'arriva pas à moi, pas question.

Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était ça justement qui donnait un sens à l'existence, que c'était ça qui donnait vraiment la sensation d'être vivant, l'amour, même si il amenait aussi son lot de déception et de souffrance.

Sans ce sentiment la vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une longue route droite, grise, triste et sans fin.

Mais cette petite voix il préférait l'ignorer.

**&&&&.**

Environ une heure plus tard des coups répétés et hâtifs furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Un peu étonné Draco se leva pour aller ouvrir et resta saisit en voyant Harry qui se tenait sur le seuil, grelottant mais avec un grand sourire ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un plateau recouvert par un carré de tissus.

« Je peux entrer ? Il fait froid et je vais finir congelé si tu restes planté comme ça à me boucher le passage! Dit-il comme le blond restait là à le regarder sans bouger.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**&&&&.**

Sans un mot, Draco qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa surprise s'écarta pour le laisser passer et Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la table basse sur laquelle il déposa son plateau qu'il découvrit.

Le blond qui l'avait machinalement suivit et le regardait sans comprendre, y aperçut du poulet frit, une tarte et d'autres choses encore d'où s'élevaient des odeurs des plus alléchantes.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe tout en tournant la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Harry qui pétillaient de malice.

Le visage de Draco, apparemment impassible ne reflétait rien mais à l'intérieur il était tellement étonné qu'aucun mot ne lui venait, chose rare chez lui.

« Blaise n'est pas là ? demanda le brun devant son silence.

« Couché ! fit le blond, laconique.

« Et bien alors nous allons faire un repas en tête à tête ! s'exclama gaiement Harry tout en s'asseyant…..c'est encore mieux, rien que toi et moi, c'est tout un programme! qu'est-ce que tu en dis?...qui sait ce que va nous réserver cette soirée! Termina t-il avec une expression des plus engageante.

Là malgré toute son impassibilité légendaire et son self contrôle le visage de Draco exprima clairement sa stupéfaction, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant puis se plissèrent sous la réflexion qui lui vint.

« Ce serait pas Potter assit là je dirais que ce mec me cherche! se dit-il.

Le brun très à l'aise lui sourit.

« Assieds toi ! dit-il en tapotant la place près de lui.

Le blond se secoua et obtempéra, il n'avait pas du tout prévu ce genre de situation et il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait, mais puisque Potter semblait être dans de très bonnes dispositions envers lui il se dit qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et essayer plutôt d'en profiter, tout en restant quand même sur ses gardes.

Avec le brun valait mieux être prudent, il n'était jamais sûr de ce qu'il pensait vraiment et de ses réactions encore moins, il avait peut être juste décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique et de s'amuser à ses dépens.

**&&&&.**

Assit l'un près de l'autre Harry se saisit d'un pilon de poulet mais au lieu de le porter à sa bouche il le présenta à celle de Draco, qui allait de surprise en surprise, et qui dans un réflexe méfiant recula la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Goûtes ! insista le brun avec un sourire engageant...tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu jusqu'ici, je t'assure que je cuisine très bien.

« Ça suffit si je te dis que je te crois sur parole? Murmura Draco de plus en plus perplexe.

« C'est toi qui vois! Roucoula Harry d'une voix de velours qui donna la chair de poule au blond dont tous les sens s'affolèrent...mais regardes comme c'est bien charnu et tentant, tu ne regrettera pas d'y avoir goûté...alors tu veux ou tu veux pas?

« Potter ta phrase est très étrange...je dois prendre ça comment? Demanda le blond plus très sûr que le sujet de leur conversation soit le pilon vu l'expression gourmande qu'avait prise Harry en le fixant lui.

« Prends le comme tu veux! susurra le brun...moi je propose, toi tu disposes.

« Tu me fais marcher c'est ça? s'inquiéta Draco qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre le comportement du brun qui le déstabilisait, il ne le connaissait pas sous ce jour-là.

« Absolument pas! Fit ce dernier avec un petit sourire...c'est l'occasion ou jamais alors tentes ta chance! Rajouta t-il dans un souffle.

« Avec le poulet?

« Avec le poulet ou...autre! Fit sous-entendre Harry, les yeux toujours aussi pétillants tout en approchant de nouveau le pilon de sa bouche...tout dépend ce dont tu as envie, mais de toute façon si tu n'essaies pas tu ne sauras jamais si c'est bon.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et sans le quitter des yeux le blond mordit lentement dans la chair croustillante, puis le brun l'approcha de sa propre bouche et y mordit à son tour avant de reposer l'os sur la table, ceci fait son regard d'un vert intense revint se poser sur les lèvres pleines de Draco, rendues luisantes par l'huile, avant de remonter plonger son regard dans le sien.

En même temps Harry passa lentement sa langue sur les siennes, leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, et cette fois le blond ne chercha pas plus loin, il l'attrapa subitement par la nuque et l'attira à lui.

Leurs bouches s'unirent dans un baiser plein de désir et le brun posa une main caressante sur l'entrejambe renflée du blond qu'il massa lentement de la paume.

« Ça au moins c'est une avance des plus claire, il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur ! se dit Draco qui impatient se leva brusquement, il le saisit par la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Harry avait un grand sourire en montant l'escalier, ça c'était passé comme il le voulait lui.

**&&&&.**

La porte refermée ils retirèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et prit d'un désir frénétique l'un de l'autre ils se poussèrent mutuellement sur le lit, s'embrassant et se caressant avec fièvre.

Ils roulaient d'un côté et de l'autre, chacun voulant prendre le dessus et dominer l'autre.

Draco finit par retourner Harry à plat ventre et réussit à le bloquer sous lui tout en frottant son érection contre ses fesses, le brun tenta de le faire rouler sur le côté mais le blond ne bougea pas, maintenant fermement son emprise il lui mordilla le cou et le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui fit faiblir le brun qu'il sentit frisonner et s'abandonner.

Profitant alors de sa faiblesse il le pénétra d'une poussée.

Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir et renonçant à lutter ils accordèrent leurs rythmes, quelques minutes plus tard ils atteignaient l'orgasme en même temps.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un dans l'autre, sans bouger, puis Draco se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté.

« La prochaine fois, c'est mon tour ! dit Harry en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Le blond le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

Le brun se retourna et se leva en haussant négligemment les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas...puisque tu es dans le coin autant que tu serves à quelque chose ! répondit-il tout en se rhabillant.

Pas perturbé du tout Draco se mit sur un coude.

« Je suis d'accord pour une prochaine fois…mais pour le reste on verra.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? rajouta t-il en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

« Je rentre chez moi ! fit Harry en sortant et en refermant derrière lui.

**&&&&.**

Draco, un sourire de victoire sur le visage et le corps comblé, se glissa entre les draps et mains croisées derrière la tête il fixa le plafond, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que ça aille aussi vite avec le brun, c'était plus que surprenant mais il ne regrettait rien et si Potter voulait remettre ça, il était tout à fait partant, après tout il était venu pour ça il n'allait donc pas refuser.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Blaise se réveilla tôt, il se fit un café qu'il bu à petites gorgées planté devant la fenêtre du salon tout en observant la maison voisine.

Il vit la voiture noire de la veille arriver et s'arrêter devant la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et Ron sortit, il était vêtu de son jeans et de son blouson de la veille et portait en plus un petit sac de voyage.

Rapidement il s'engouffra dans le véhicule qui démarra aussitôt et s'éloigna.

Inquiet Blaise sortit en courant et alla tambouriner frénétiquement à la porte, quelques secondes après Harry lui ouvrit en bâillant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends? Maugréa t-il...t'as vu l'heure qu'il est?

« Il est partit ? demanda le Serpentard d'un air sombre sans répondre à sa question qu'il entendit à peine, l'heure était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Pas pour longtemps, il sera de retour demain soir ! le rassura le brun en soupirant et en le faisant entrer.

A l'intérieur Blaise s'effondra sur le canapé.

« Je l'ai perdu pour de bon pas vrai ? murmura t-il.

« Non….enfin je ne crois pas ! répondit Harry en s'asseyant près de lui…mais sa rancœur et sa colère sont à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il avait pour toi.

Le Serpentard le fixa quelques secondes.

« Alors il devait vraiment m'aimer ! dit-il à voix basse.

« Bien sûr qu'il t'aimait vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu crois! S'exclama Harry avec indignation... tu étais tout pour lui et tu le sais très bien, ne me dit pas que tu en doutes maintenant...Ron est quelqu'un d'entier il ne fais jamais semblant, pour lui tu étais l'amour de sa vie et il s'est donné totalement... et je suis certain qu'il t'aime toujours, seulement essayes d'imaginer une seule seconde à quel point tes paroles ont pu le blesser, il était complètement détruit moralement quand il est venu se réfugier ici, il s'est sentit tellement rabaissé qu'il se détestait lui-même.

A ces paroles Blaise se prit la tête entre les mains, il était désespéré et la douleur du remord lui broya le cœur, il s'en voulait tellement.

« Tout ça pour une stupide discussion d'ivrogne…et dire que ce soir-là je voulais tout simplement dire à Draco que j'aimais Ron et que je comptais lui demander de venir vivre avec moi….au lieu de ça j'ai rigolé avec lui des âneries que j'avais dîtes quelques mois plus tôt.

« C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire ! Lui fit doucement remarquer le brun.

« Mais comment ? s'écria Blaise en se levant brusquement…..tu as bien vu qu'il refuse de m'écouter.

« Moi j'ai essayé aussi mais ça n'a rien donné ! dit Harry...il faut que ce soit toi qui lui parle, avec tes mots à toi, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour t'excuser.

« Je sais, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on me dise comment y parvenir! Répondit Le Serpentard en secouant lentement la tête, puis il se dirigea vers la porte où il s'arrêta un instant.

« Je n'ai jamais eut aucun doute sur son amour Harry mais j'ai tellement peur de l'avoir perdu maintenant...si tu savais comme je regrette et à quel point moi je l'aime! Rajouta t-il avant de sortir.

**&&&&.**

Après son départ le brun resta assit sur le canapé, pensif.

Il n'avait jamais encore été vraiment amoureux, il avait aimé certes mais c'était sans plus, cela avait toujours été de simples amourettes en fait et qu'il avait vite oublié dés qu'elles avaient prit fin, aucune de ses ruptures ne l'avait chagriné.

Jamais il n'en était arrivé au point où semblait en être Ron et Blaise, et il se demanda si cela lui arriverait un jour.

Quel effet cela faisait-il de compter autant pour quelqu'un?

Quel effet cela faisait-il de ne plus pouvoir vivre que pour une seule personne...de ne plus voir et vouloir qu'elle?

Il soupira en se disant qu'en réalité c'était exactement ce qu'il rêvait de connaître.

**&&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4**

**&&&&.**

Le soir venu Draco se pointa chez Harry.

« Potter tu m'a bien proposé une prochaine fois non ? lui dit-il de sa voix traînante quand ce dernier lui eut ouvert, appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur dans une position très décontractée, et un petit sourire en coin collé aux lèvres il était quasi irrésistible et semblait très bien le savoir.

« Alors me voilà et je suis à ton entière disposition! Rajouta t-il avec un regard plein de promesses.

Le brun, dont le corps avait immédiatement réagit en le voyant mais qui fit mine de rien, prit le temps de le détailler lentement de la tête au pied d'un air de défi en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de le saisir par le poignet.

« Oui et je t'ai même dit que ce serait mon tour.

« Ça reste à voir...mais comme tu le sais je suis beau joueur et je te laisse ta chance.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre Harry l'entraîna sur le canapé où sans attendre ils s'embrassèrent, chacun cherchant immédiatement à prendre le contrôle sur l'autre et à le dominer, et leur combat amoureux de la veille se répéta.

Combat que le brun perdit une nouvelle fois.

Draco avait trouvé son point faible et dés qu'il s'attaquait à ses oreilles et à son cou d'une certaine façon Harry perdait tout ses moyens et se retrouvait sans force, complètement abandonné entre les bras du blond qui en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

**&&&&.**

Alors qu'Harry gisait sur le canapé, le corps alanguis et totalement comblé il lui fallait bien le reconnaître, Draco se rhabilla, et une fois vêtu il le fixa d'un petit air suffisant et victorieux qui agaça le brun au plus haut point.

« Tu veux essayer de prendre ta revanche demain soir Potter ?

Harry le foudroya du regard.

« On verra, maintenant dégages Malfoy, je suis fatigué ! répondit-il sèchement.

« Normal que tu sois épuisé je suis le meilleur des amants ! se targua Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le brun, qui honnêtement ne pouvais pas vraiment dire le contraire mais que cela agaça encore un peu plus, ramassa vivement une chaussure sur le sol et se redressant rapidement il la lui jeta de toutes ses forces, mais le blond l'évita agilement tout en éclatant de rire.

« Mauvais perdant ! dit-il avant de sortir….je t'attends demain soir.

« Ce sera ta fête tu vas voir! cria Harry coléreux en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

« Pfffff! des promesses rien que des promesses! Rigola Draco dont la tête réapparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte...tu crois que tu arriveras à passer aux actes?

« CASSES TOI! hurla le brun...JE VIENDRAIS PAS!

« Mais si tu viendras, je te connais Potter, tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher! Fit le blond sûr de lui, et cette fois la porte se referma pour de bon.

**&&&&.**

La journée du lendemain fut encore plus froide que les autres, le ciel bas était lourd de nuages blancs et aucun rayon de soleil ne filtrait à travers.

Malgré la température glaciale, en fin d'après midi Blaise se planta devant la porte d'Harry qui un livre à la main était pelotonné sur le canapé devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Le brun ne le vit pas immédiatement mais il finit par s'apercevoir de la présence du Serpentard en le voyant faire des aller retours devant la fenêtre, emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux dans un manteau.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Se demanda t-il en observant son manège durant un long moment.

Intrigué il posa finalement son livre pour se lever et alla ouvrir.

« A quoi tu joues ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton gentiment moqueur...tu comptes creuser une tranchée devant ma porte ou quoi?

« J'attends Ron ! répondit Blaise d'un air déterminé.

« Alors viens l'attendre à l'intérieur ! proposa le brun…il gèle dehors, tu peux pas rester là.

Le Serpentard hésita un peu, il savait que le rouquin risquait fort de ne pas apprécier sa présence dans la maison et le braquer d'entrée n'était sûrement pas la bonne solution.

« Aller, entre ! insista Harry qui comprit son hésitation...dehors ou dedans ça ne fait pas une grande différence, tu sais bien qu'il réagira mal de toutes manières.

« Malheureusement! Soupira Blaise qui obéit.

Il entra dans le salon, retira son manteau et le brun leur prépara une tasse de thé bien chaud qu'ils burent silencieusement, assis sur le canapé.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard ils entendaient la voiture qui stoppait et les portières qui claquaient.

Le cœur du Serpentard se mit à battre très fort quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Ron entra en tenant par la taille un jeune homme brun aux yeux tout aussi bleus que les siens.

A leur vue Blaise sentit son estomac se nouer et il se leva.

Le rouquin s'immobilisa net en le voyant et les traits de son visage, jusque là souriant, se figèrent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? gronda t-il en fronçant les sourcils...je croyais avoir été suffisamment clair, je ne veux plus te voir.

« Je voudrais te parler ! fit Blaise, une lueur suppliante au fond de ses beaux yeux sombres….il faut que tu m'écoutes, que tu me laisse t'expliquer...au moins une fois.

« Tu en as assez dit ce soir-là, tu as été plus que clair! Riposta durement le rouquin...j'ai très bien compris tu peux me croire et il n'y a plus rien à rajouter.

« Ron ! intervint doucement le jeune homme brun que le Serpentard, qui le regarda avec haine, présuma à juste titre être Alan…je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse, je vais rentrer chez moi.

« Pas question ! répliqua le rouquin fermement en le serrant contre lui d'un bras….tu restes ici, viens montons.

Sans un regard de plus pour Blaise qui bouillait de rage et de jalousie, il l'emmena vers l'escalier et ils grimpèrent rapidement à l'étage.

Le Serpentard hors de lui allait se précipiter à leur suite mais Harry qui était peiné pour lui le retint solidement par le bras.

« Ne fais pas ça ! lui dit-il…..tu risques juste d'empirer les choses.

« Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire que là ! rétorqua Blaise que la colère faisait trembler, voir Ron serrer un autre dans ses bras le faisait voir rouge, cette vision lui était insupportable.

« Crois moi ! fit calmement Harry sans le lâcher…si tu agis sous le coup de la colère ça ne peut rien donner de bon…..Alan est quelqu'un de très gentil tu sais, il n'y est pour rien dans votre rupture et si tu l'agresses Ron va t'en vouloir encore plus.

Le Serpentard le fixa un instant puis baissa la tête sans rien dire, une immense fatigue venait de l'envahir.

Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé durant ces derniers jours, la peur d'avoir perdu pour de bon celui qu'il aimait lui nouait l'estomac et il n'avait aucun appétit.

Il avait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de consistant, à part des litres de café, et une violente nausée lui monta brusquement à la gorge, ses membres furent pris de faiblesse et un vertige l'obligea à fermer les yeux quelques secondes tandis qu'il portait une main à son front.

« Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

« Oui, oui….ça va ! répondit Blaise en se reprenant.

« Viens il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne ! dit le brun avec l'intention inavouée de rendre une petite visite à Draco par la même occasion, même si toute la journée il s'était dit et répété à maintes reprises qu'il n'irait pas pour tenter de s'en convaincre

Il savait que le blond allait encore se rengorger en le voyant revenir et cela l'agaçait mais c'était plus fort que lui il fallait qu'il y aille, se disant qu'il voulait sa revanche, il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner sur une défaite.

« C'est une question de fierté! Se dit-il.

Mais il ne chercha pas à définir la raison pour laquelle il frissonnait autant d'impatience.

**&&&&.**

Harry enfila une veste épaisse tandis que Blaise remettait son manteau et ils sortirent, la nuit était tombée et était d'un noir d'encre, pas une seule étoile ne brillait dans le ciel, heureusement que les lumières extérieures des maisons étaient allumées autrement ils auraient dû avancer en aveugle.

Arrivé à mi-chemin Harry sentit quelque chose lui tomber doucement sur la tête et il leva les yeux qu'il ouvrit en grands.

« Il neige ! s'exclama t-il avec l'air extasié d'un gosse, le visage vers le ciel.

« Ouai….c'est la joie ! marmonna le Serpentard qui se foutait qu'il neige, qu'il vente ou qu'il fasse cinquante degrés à l'ombre, l'image de Ron et d'Alan ne le quittait pas et rien d'autre ne comptait, son amour était si proche et si loin, enfermé dans une chambre avec un autre.

Cette idée était insupportable et lui torturait le cœur et l'esprit.

Ron et Alan...non!

Ron était à lui, il lui appartenait comme lui appartenait à Ron, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, personne n'avait le droit de venir s'interposer.

Personne ne pouvait le lui prendre.

Personne ne pourrait l'aimer comme lui l'aimait.

**&&&&.**

Les flocons se mirent à tomber de plus en plus fort et gros et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer avant d'être trempés.

Le salon était désert quand ils y entrèrent et Blaise retira son manteau pour se réfugier devant la cheminée en se frottant vigoureusement les mains devant les flammes pour les réchauffer.

Puis il s'aperçut qu'Harry, qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, jetait des petits regards hésitants mais insistants vers l'étage.

Apparemment il voulait monter mais n'osait pas.

« Si c'est Draco que tu cherches, il doit être dans sa chambre ! lui dit-il amusé malgré tout par son manège…t'as qu'à monter, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravit de te voir.

Le brun lui sourit un peu gêné et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il gravit rapidement.

**&&&&.**

Dés qu'il eut disparut le Serpentard ressortit immédiatement de la maison sans même penser à se revêtir de son manteau et se dirigea vers celle d'Harry.

Il n'avait rien de précis en tête mais il fallait qu'il y aille.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**&&&&.**

Parvenu devant la porte de la chambre Harry hésita un instant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu anxieux.

« C'est sûrement parce que je sais qu'il va se foutre de moi, il est vraiment gonflant aussi avec ses remarques à la noix! Pensa t-il.

Mais pas une seconde il ne songea à faire demi-tour.

Il se calma un peu puis respirant un bon coup il ne cogna qu'une fois contre le battant avant d'ouvrir d'un geste décidé et de s'arrêter sur le seuil.

Draco, qui était déjà couché, le regarda sans surprise avec un petit sourire narquois et comme il ouvrait la bouche pour parler le brun le devança.

« Malfoy si tu dis un seul mot je te préviens que je repars aussi sec.

Draco cacha donc aussi bien que possible le rire qui lui venait, il ressentait une joie étrange à le voir, et en silence il écarta les couvertures en lui faisant signe de venir.

Le blond ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, même sous la pire des tortures, mais il avait passé la journée à attendre ce moment.

Il se disait que c'était parce que Potter l'amusait au plus haut point avec son caractère emporté, avec lui rien n'était lassant.

**&&&&.**

Dehors la neige tombait drue maintenant mais Blaise s'en moquait et s'en aperçut à peine, il leva les yeux vers l'étage et se demanda laquelle était la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron.

Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir il resta là, le nez en l'air, les flocons recouvrant lentement ses cheveux et ses épaules, mais le froid ne le gênait pas, il ne le ressentait même pas.

Il se sentait quand même un peu stupide à rester là comme ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il attendait il ne savait trop quoi, un miracle peut être, l'espoir fou que Ron apparaisse brusquement devant lui le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise je t'aime.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, puis à un moment une silhouette se découpa durant un instant derrière une fenêtre et le regard de Blaise s'y riva immédiatement, mais elle n'y resta que quelques secondes avant de disparaitre.

« Ron ! murmura t-il alors qu'un nouveau malaise s'emparait subitement de lui, et cette fois beaucoup plus fort.

Il ferma les yeux, pour tenter de faire passer les vertiges qui se mirent à se succéder sans cesse, tout en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui.

Mais il s'aperçut qu'il en était incapable, il ne pouvait plus bouger, tout tournait autour de lui, son corps devenait lourd et sans force et il ne pu que concentrer toute son énergie pour tenter de se maintenir debout.

**&&&&.**

Le rouquin avait ouvert de grands yeux en voyant le Serpentard debout au milieu de la cour et il avait reculé lentement jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber.

Alan qui revenait dans la chambre à ce moment là, après avoir prit une douche, le regarda et s'approcha.

« Ça ne va pas ?

« Il est là, dehors ! répondit Ron, tête baissée.

Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait de Blaise, il alla jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour constater qu'en effet ce dernier était bien là puis il revint s'asseoir sur le lit près du rouquin.

« Ron, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais quand même écouter ce qu'il a à te dire ?

« Non !...je ne veux plus jamais le voir…..c'est finit.

Alan secoua la tête doucement et le prit dans ses bras.

« Arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule….tu l'aimes toujours tu le sais bien…alors donnes lui une chance de s'expliquer, tu en meurs d'envie et si tu ne le fais pas tu le regrettera toute ta vie.

Le rouquin leva les yeux sur lui, c'est vrai qu'il l'aimait comme un fou son Serpentard mais il lui avait fait tellement mal, il ne voulait pas souffrir le martyre une nouvelle fois.

« Fais le ! reprit Alan en lui caressant doucement les cheveux…pour agir comme ça c'est qu'il t'aime lui aussi autrement il n'insisterait pas autant.

Ron resta silencieux un moment, il était déjà convaincu qu'Alan avait raison, parce qu'au fond de lui c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

Même si il avait peur.

« Et nous ? Protesta t-il pour la forme...ça ne compte pas?

« Nous ? fit le jeune homme en souriant...ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que tu ressens pour lui, nous c'était juste une attirance, une histoire qui n'aurait pas durée de toutes manières, tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie Ron, même si j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, pas plus que moi je ne le suis pour toi...alors ne laisse pas filer le grand amour, on ne le trouve qu'une fois et encore si on a vraiment de la chance, toi tu l'as.

Ému Ron lui posa une main sur la joue et la caressa lentement avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je dois faire?

« J'en suis persuadé parce que moi à ta place je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

« En tout cas tu es un véritable ami.

« Ouai ! s'exclama gaiement Alan….et je le resterais si tu veux bien.

« Je m'habille et je m'en vais ! reprit-il en se levant…je serais de trop au milieu de vos retrouvailles.

Ron sourit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, arrivé là il poussa un cri affolé et sortit en courant de la chambre pour se ruer dehors vers le corps de Blaise allongé par terre.

Il lui tapota les joues en répétant son prénom avec angoisse puis le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« Il faut le transporter à l'intérieur ! fit Alan qui arriva juste derrière lui.

Le rouquin leva des yeux un peu perdus vers lui.

« Oui….oui, tu as raison.

Ils le soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent dans le salon où ils l'allongèrent sur le canapé puis Ron se dépêcha d'aller chercher de quoi le tenir au chaud dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Alan remettait du bois dans le feu qu'il activa vivement.

Le rouquin redescendit rapidement et aidé par le brun il déshabilla Blaise, ne lui laissant que son boxer, puis il l'emmitoufla consciencieusement avec des gestes tendres et délicats dans les couvertures, sous le regard d'Alan qui souriait à le voir faire.

Tout dans son attitude criait l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Puis Ron s'assit sur le bord du canapé près du Serpentard et avec beaucoup de douceur il caressa du bout des doigts ses joues creuses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait espèce d'idiot! Murmura t-il tendrement.

Alan qui l'observait toujours s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ou ça ira ?

Ron leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit en se saisissant de sa main qu'il serra doucement dans la sienne en y posant sa joue.

« Ça ira, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave…..merci.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur ses lèvres et lui donna ce qu'il savait être leur dernier baiser, puis il se redressa.

« Alors j'y vais, occupes toi bien de lui! Dit-il...mais je n'ai aucun doute la-dessus! Termina t-il dans un petit rire.

Le rouquin le suivit du regard avec des yeux remplis de reconnaissance et d'affection tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et sortait.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Ron se laissa glisser au sol où il s'assit et posa son menton sur le bord du canapé.

Il détailla avec une tendresse mêlée de tristesse le beau visage de Blaise qui paraissait dormir profondément.

Il se souvint du soir où il les avait entendu rire Draco et lui, l'impression qu'il avait eut qu'un gouffre sans fond s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et que son cœur explosait en mille morceaux.

Il repensa à cette douleur horrible qu'il avait ressentit dans toutes les fibres de son corps, si puissante qu'il ne pourrait même pas la décrire, même un doloris ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal.

Il avait tellement eut du mal à y croire quand le Serpentard avait commencé à le chercher, il n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser à lui, il était si beau et lui se trouvait si banal.

Il avait bien été un peu méfiant au début, mais comment aurait-il pu lui résister?

C'était si merveilleux ce qui lui arrivait, puis il y avait crû finalement parce que Blaise lui avait vraiment donné l'impression de tenir à lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux à ce moment-là!

Alors quand il avait entendu ces paroles si blessantes, si avilissantes pour lui, il avait cru mourir de honte, de rage, de chagrin, de désespoir.

Tout cet amour en qui il avait cru et pour lequel il aurait tout donné n'était que mensonge.

Après cette soirée il était resté amorphe et abattu pendant plusieurs jours, le rire et les paroles de Blaise résonnant sans cesse dans sa tête.

Puis une rage sans borne avait suivit et lui avait donné envie de tout casser, de tout détruire à commencer par lui, surtout lui d'ailleurs tellement il s'était sentit minable et en dessous de tout, heureusement Harry avait été là et l'avait aidé à se reprendre.

Malgré tout à aucun moment il n'avait cessé de l'aimer son Serpentard, et ce qui l'avait surprit c'est la constance avec laquelle Blaise avait cherché à lui parler, à s'expliquer, mais sachant comme le Serpentard avait la parole facile et le mensonge encore plus, il avait eut peur qu'il se joue de lui une fois de plus et avait préféré ne rien entendre, son cœur était trop meurtri.

Mais Alan avait raison, c'était l'amour de sa vie, celui avec un grand A, celui que tout le monde cherche mais que très peu ont la chance de trouver.

Il était dans l'incapacité de se l'arracher du cœur.

Ses paupières clignèrent et lentement à son tour il sombra dans le sommeil.

**&&&&.**

Il fut réveillé par des caresses à peine appuyées dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux sans bouger la tête et croisa le regard sombre posé sur lui, il le fixa quelques secondes puis les referma sans dire un seul mot.

« Ron ! murmura Blaise qui comprit que le rouquin lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer….pardonnes moi, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire mais je m'aperçois que je ne suis peut-être pas un aussi beau parleur que ce que je croyais, je t'aime trop et plus les sentiments sont profonds plus ils sont durs à exprimer… mais tout ces mots…..toutes ces paroles blessantes que tu as entendus ce soir-là je les ai dites et même pensé c'est vrai, mais c'était avant que notre liaison commence…..il faut que tu saches qu'au début tu ne représentais pour moi qu'une sorte de jeu...mettre dans mon lit le célèbre Ronald Weasley grand ami du encore plus célèbre Harry Potter était un véritable défi pour le séducteur que je me targuait d'être et je dois te l'avouer, je ne t'aimais pas…..

Il se tu un instant en voyant les traits du rouquin se crisper de douleur, mais ce dernier resta immobile, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il écoutait.

Le cœur du Serpentard se serra et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant des larmes glisser lentement aux coin de ses paupières closes, il lui faisait encore du mal et se maudissait pour ça, mais il savait qu'il devait être franc, si par bonheur il acceptait de lui pardonner, tout devrait être clair entre eux.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

« Mais tout a changé par la suite! Reprit Blaise en essuyant du bouts des doigts et dans un geste tendre et délicat à la fois les larmes de Ron qui ne bougeait toujours pas...j'ai appris à te connaître, à comprendre qui tu étais vraiment, et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai découvert, oh oui je me suis vraiment mit à aimer la personne étonnante que j'ai découvert, j'en suis tout simplement tombé totalement et profondément amoureux.

Le Serpentard se tu un instant pour observer le visage du rouquin qui gardait toujours les yeux fermés mais dont les larmes s'étaient taries, Blaise comprit qu'il écoutait attentivement et attendait la suite.

« Ce soir-là je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'est mit à rire en répétant toutes ces absurdités, l'alcool sûrement; parce qu'au départ je voulais simplement annoncer à Draco que je t'aimais et que je souhaitais que tu acceptes de venir vivre avec moi.

Il se tu de nouveau quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

« Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, en tout cas en parole parce que mon amour pour toi je ne peux pas l'expliquer suffisamment avec des mots...tu sais mon amour je suis nul, plus que nul, dans ma stupide arrogance je me jugeais au-dessus de toi alors que je ne te méritais même pas, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que moi et quand je repense à tout ça je me demande comment toi tu as pu m'aimer.

A ce moment Ron ouvrit les paupière et releva la tête pour mieux le regarder, les yeux sombres du Serpentard brillaient d'un mélange d'émotion, d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir que je vienne vivre avec toi? Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir me garder près de toi? Demanda doucement le rouquin, jamais il n'avait entendu Blaise se rabaisser ainsi et tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui donnait la sensation que son cœur se remettait à vivre, mais malgré lui il ressentait encore une certaine crainte...est-ce que je peux te croire?

« Oh oui, ça et le fait que je t'aime sont deux choses dont je suis absolument certain! Répondit le Serpentard d'un ton d'absolu conviction.

Ron, dont la crainte subsistait encore, se mit à le fixer bien droit, plongeant dans ses yeux comme pour chercher à lire en lui et Blaise soutint son regard sans flancher, en y laissant transparaître toute la force de ses sentiments, pour la première fois sans calculs ou arrière-pensée, jamais il ne s'était mit à nu devant qui que ce soit mais face à lui c'était ce qu'il voulait, il espérait qu'il puisse tout lire en lui parce qu'il sentait que c'était un moment crucial, qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que Ron ne parvienne pas à le croire et se referme, dans ce cas il le perdrait pour de bon cette fois.

Si il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui le Gryffondor, même si il devait en souffrir, ne reviendrait pas vers lui, il le sentait.

Intérieurement tendu comme un arc il retenait son souffle et ils restèrent ainsi un instant qui lui parut un siècle.

Puis soudain le rouquin sourit.

« Je te crois! Fit-il à mi-voix avant de rajouter avec une sorte de timidité attendrissante...je t'aime tu sais.

Blaise relâcha brusquement l'air contenu dans ses poumons en poussant un soupir de soulagement extrême.

« Je t'ai pas perdu! S'extasia t-il...merci mon dieu.

Ron se mit à rire doucement, tout en se redressant sur ses genoux, pour approcher son visage du sien et s'emparer de la bouche du Serpentard qui de nouveau poussa un soupir, mais cette fois de plaisir, tout en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

« Si tu savais comme tes baisers m'ont manqué! Lui chuchota t-il tandis que le rouquin repoussait les couvertures pour les faire tomber à terre; et les caresses que ce dernier commença à lui prodiguer plongèrent Blaise dans un état de bonheur absolu et de plaisir d'une rare intensité.

**&&&&.**

Un long moment plus tard la tête de Ron reposait sur le torse du Serpentard et il écoutait son souffle et le rythme de son cœur qui se calmait lentement, tout comme le sien, c'était si bon de l'avoir retrouvé.

« J'ai une faim de loup! Murmura soudain Blaise, il en avait des crampes d'estomac qui se mit d'ailleurs à gargouiller comme pour confirmer ses paroles.

Ron sourit en se redressant sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

« En général c'est moi qui dit ça après! S'amusa t-il.

Mais il fut étonné de voir le Serpentard éviter son regard avec gêne et il comprit immédiatement.

« Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé? Lui demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Trois jours! Souffla Blaise.

« Je comprends maintenant ton malaise de tout à l'heure! Fit le rouquin qui le saisit par le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien...t'es un vrai crétin quand tu veux! Rajouta t-il en s'écartant.

« Je sais! Répondit le Serpentard dans un murmure tout en le retenant par un bras...mais j'avais si peur de t'avoir perdu que je ne pouvais rien avaler.

Ron se pencha sur lui avec un sourire tendre et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'écarter de nouveau pour se lever et enfiler prestement son boxer.

« Ne bouges pas je reviens tout de suite! Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**&&&&.**

Quelques minutes plus tard une bonne odeur de pains grillé parvenait aux narines de Blaise, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche, il aurait dévoré n'importe quoi.

Il écouta les bruits de casseroles, de tasses qui s'entrechoquaient, et cela le fit sourire.

De nouveau Ron prenait soin de lui et ça c'était le bonheur absolu, le côté protecteur du rouquin, qui était toujours aux petits soins pour lui et ce depuis le début de leur liaison, avait été l'une des première chose qui lui avait plu en lui, il avait beau avoir eut beaucoup d'amants aucun n'avait su comme lui lui faire ressentir cette impression très agréable d'être la personne la plus importante de leurs vie.

Mais avec Ron tout avait été différent, il en avait d'ailleurs été très surprit, pour le rouquin il était tout simplement le centre du monde et ce dernier n'avait jamais cessé de le lui montrer de toutes les façons possibles.

C'était ce trait de caractère qui l'avait rapidement séduit, c'était tellement agréable, puis tout le reste lui ayant tout autant plu, ses sentiments avaient rapidement évolués et pour lui aussi Ron était devenu le centre du monde.

Blaise sourit béatement au plafond en s'étirant voluptueusement, il l'avait retrouvé son bonheur aux cheveux roux et il se promit de tout faire pour bien le garder.

Il ne le laisserait plus partir, ça non.

Il se redressa en le voyant revenir en portant un lourd plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse qu'il tira avant de s'asseoir.

« J'ai fait un petit-déjeuner! Dit-il avec une petite moue d'excuse...je sais, je suis un peu en avance sur l'heure mais c'était le plus rapide.

Blaise ne répondit pas, il regarda les tasses de chocolat fumantes, les tartines toutes prêtes, couvertes de beurre et de confiture, la grosse brioche qui se trouvait au milieu et déjà découpée en tranches fines, dont une posée près de sa soucoupe avait la forme d'un cœur parfaitement découpé.

Cela pouvait semblait naïf aux yeux de n'importe qui c'est vrai, mais pour lui le geste était touchant et émouvant, c'était tout Ron.

Combien de fois lui avait-il maladroitement prouvé son amour par de petites attentions attendrissantes et souvent timides comme celle-ci?

Et dire que dans sa stupidité au début il trouvait ça risible, il méritait vraiment des baffes à ce moment-là, mais par la suite il les avait trouvé adorable.

Blaise sourit avec tendresse, le cœur serré, et se tourna vers Ron qui le regardait attentivement, attendant qu'il parle.

« C'est exactement ce dont j'avais envie! Murmura t-il...je t'aime mon cœur! Rajouta t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

Il le garda un long moment, les larmes aux yeux, larmes de joie de l'avoir retrouvé, larmes d'émotion devant son petit geste d'amour, larmes de regret de l'avoir autant fait souffrir, le tout se mélangeait et il le serra si fort que Ron protesta.

« J'adore être dans tes bras mais là tu m'étrangle Blaise.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire et relâcha son étreinte.

« Je t'aime Ron et je crois que je ne te le dirais jamais assez.

Ce dernier sourit, heureux.

« Manges! Ordonna t-il...je ne voudrais pas te ramasser par terre encore une fois.

Ils se mirent à manger en se regardant dans les yeux, se souriant, échangeant caresses et baisers, ils avaient un besoin irrépressible de se toucher, de sentir que l'autre était bien là.

Puis enfin rassasiée côté appétit, ils se recouchèrent sur le canapé étroitement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**&&&&.**

« Admets ta défaite Potter! Souffla Draco, la respiration courte et un incendie au creux des reins, à l'oreille du brun qu'il maintenait fermement sous lui...cette fois encore tu sera à moi.

Et il avait rarement eut autant envie de posséder quelqu'un, le contact de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau mate, le goût de sa bouche, tout lui convenait à merveille, il l'électrisait littéralement.

C'était quand même inouï l'effet que pouvait avoir sur lui celui qui avait été son ennemi pendant si longtemps, il était un aphrodisiaque pour tous ses sens.

Harry frissonna longuement sous son souffle chaud et ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir, il avait lutté autant que possible pour prendre le dessus, en vain, et là il ne luttait plus du tout parce qu'il n'en était plus capable.

En fait tout ce qu'il désirait, là tout de suite, c'était de se laisser aller sous le joug du blond.

Mais ses gémissements furent sa seule réponse, jamais, mais alors jamais il n'admettrait en parole sa défaite, et encore moins que dans le feu de l'action il aimait quand il le possédait.

Cela le ferait suffisamment râler lui-même ensuite et surtout il n'avait aucune envie de voir Draco se rengorger comme un dindon.

Il s'abandonna simplement.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7**

**&&&&.**

Harry se leva du lit où une fois encore son combat amoureux avait tourné à l'avantage de Draco, qui appuyé sur les oreillers le regardait avec son éternel sourire moqueur et cet air suffisant qui commençait à l'énerver plus que sérieusement.

« J'aurais dû mettre un passe-montagne ! se dit le brun avec mauvaise humeur tout en se baissant pour ramasser ses vêtements.

Ce n'était pas que ça lui déplaisait à dire vrai, et tout au fond de lui il savait même que c'était exactement l'inverse, d'ailleurs le blond se débrouillait à chaque fois pour lui faire vivre l'extase la plus complète, mais quand même c'était dur à admettre et une fois l'ivresse du désir passée il se disait que c'était pas une raison.

C'était rageant d'être dominé par son plus vieil ennemi, même si ils ne l'étaient plus depuis un bon moment déjà.

Pourquoi se laissait-il aussi facilement avoir à chaque fois? C'était quand même pas croyable ça, et c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, jamais il n'avait été aussi réceptif à des caresses.

Il se rhabilla vivement sous le regard gris et goguenard qui ne le quittait pas et qui l'horripila au plus haut point.

« Malfoy arrêtes de me regarder comme ça je te pries! râla t-il en enfilant sa veste...et enlève moi ce sourire idiot collé sur ta figure, c'est vraiment agaçant à la fin.

« Tu veux réessayer demain ? proposa Draco d'une voix douce et suave, la mauvaise humeur du brun l'amusait...qui sait peut être que cette fois sera la bonne.

L'irritation d'Harry qui se dirigeait vers la porte augmenta brusquement et atteint son point culminant, le blond vainqueur et ravit de l'être, était tout bonnement en train de se foutre de lui une fois de plus.

C'était la fois de trop, pourtant durant une fraction de seconde il se demanda quand même pourquoi cela le touchait autant qu'il se moque de lui, pourquoi avait-il comme un serrement de cœur? après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu pour tous les deux non? Alors pourquoi ne le prenait-il pas lui aussi en dérision tout simplement?

Mais ces réflexions ne firent que l'effleurer, sa fierté était mise à mal et bouillant intérieurement il s'immobilisa le dos bien droit avant de se retourner avec raideur.

« Non ! fit-il d'un ton ferme et aussi calme que possible….ça ne m'intéresse plus du tout alors on arrêtes là.

Ceci dit il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Draco la fixa et sourit.

« Tu te trompes là Potter ! murmura t-il pour lui-même…tu es à moi et ça s'arrêtera quand moi je le déciderais, pas avant, c'est moi qui jette et pas l'inverse !

Il appréciait trop ces moments passés avec le brun pour tout arrêter comme ça.

Il évita de se demander pourquoi il ne s'en lassait pas et en redemandait plutôt.

**&&&&.**

Le brun rentra chez lui en courant, dehors il faisait encore nuit, le froid était glacial et il se précipita vers la cheminée où il s'arrêta net en voyant Ron et Blaise qui dormaient tranquillement sur le canapé, bien serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il sourit, content de les voir enfin réconciliés et s'approcha pour remonter doucement sur eux les couvertures qui avaient glissées et découvraient leurs torses nus puis il rajouta du bois dans la cheminée en tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Tandis qu'il se réchauffait dos au feu, à la simple lueur des flammes il les observa avec attention, il les trouvait beaux tous les deux ainsi, le contraste de leurs couleurs de peaux et de cheveux se mariait à merveille et leurs traits détendus et paisibles respiraient le bonheur.

Rien que là on voyait qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient vraiment faits pour aller ensemble.

Harry soupira et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Draco sans qu'il le veuille.

« On devait offrir le même contraste nous aussi ! se dit-il...ses cheveux sont tellement blonds et sa peau si blanche...

« Ouai arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! se secoua t-il brusquement avec ironie…. nous on a jamais dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous on ne respirait sûrement pas le bonheur.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'escalier en parlant tout seul.

« Nous? De quel nous tu parles pauvre crétin que tu es? de toute façon lui et moi c'est terminé….ras le bol de ces combats idiots ! maugréa t-il en montant l'escalier...je domine, tu domines, et puis quoi encore?...en plus c'était plutôt **il me **domine...y'en a marre, ça suffit.

« Et si tu veux savoir Malfoy je me fous d'être un mauvais perdant, voilà! Râla t-il avec pourtant une désagréable sensation de regret.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain il se leva tard, de toute façon avec le froid qu'il faisait il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part rester au chaud.

Quand il descendit Ron et Blaise étaient habillés et discutaient, tendrement enlacés sur le canapé.

Harry leur souhaita le bonjour et se servit une tasse de café, qu'il se mit à boire à petites gorgées tout en parlant avec ses deux amis.

Il n'avait pas finit de la boire qu'un bruit de moteur de voiture se fit entendre.

Le brun, qui était resté debout, jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon.

« C'est Alan ? demanda Ron qui avait tout raconté à Blaise sur ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit la veille et aurait souhaité les présenter l'un à l'autre.

En l'écoutant le Serpentard avait été bien content qu'Harry l'ai empêché de l'agresser, il s'était dit qu'il devrait plutôt le remercier pour avoir convaincu Ron, à sa place lui n'aurait certainement pas agit de la sorte.

« Non ! répondit le brun qui soupira en posant sa tasse sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte…..c'est Greg.

« C'est qui ce Greg? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, il trouvait qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde dans ce coin soi-disant isolé...un autre de tes amis?

« Tu es jaloux? Fit Ron en le saisissant par le menton.

« Oui absolument! Répondit le Serpentard sans chercher le moins du monde à le cacher...je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre encore une fois parce qu'un dindon vient te tourner autour.

Le rouquin sourit et ses lèvres vinrent frôler dans une caresse celles de Blaise, qui ferma les yeux, en posant une main sur la nuque de son compagnon.

« Ce n'est pas un de mes amis! Expliqua Ron dans un souffle...c'est juste une vague connaissance, il court après Harry depuis des mois mais il n'en veut pas, voilà c'est tout...embrasses-moi.

**&&&&.**

Le brun sortit et s'avança vers le jeune homme grand et athlétique, aux courts cheveux châtain dorés et aux yeux de même couleur qui l'attendait, un coude posé sur le toit de sa petite voiture de sport.

Ce dernier possédait une librairie dans laquelle Harry se rendait souvent et où ils avaient finit par faire connaissance mais le brun avait jusqu'à présent repoussé toutes les avances qu'il lui avait faîtes.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'était juste une intuition qui lui disait que non, malgré son physique avantageux il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait chez lui.

« Tu es revenu de vacance ? lui demanda t-il en s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui.

« Oui, hier ! répondit Greg en lui souriant….et je suis venu voir si tu accepterais une invitation au restaurant avec moi…ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, nous pourrions passer une soirée à discuter tranquillement.

Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir, surtout avec lui, allait lui répondre non comme d'habitude quand du coin de l'œil il aperçut Draco qui les observait de derrière sa fenêtre, immédiatement cela l'irrita et le fit changer d'avis, ça lui apprendrait à l'espionner.

C'était une réaction complètement puérile mais il n'y songea pas.

Il fit un grand sourire, en espérant que Draco le voit bien, et se rapprocha pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Greg qui parut très agréablement étonné par ce geste.

« Mmm ! fit-il mine de réfléchir…..pourquoi pas...oui c'est d'accord.

« Ah c'est pas trop tôt, je suis ravi que tu acceptes enfin ! dit le châtain littéralement aux anges…je viens te prendre à dix huit heures ça te va ?

« Je serais prêt.

Sur un dernier regard très prometteur et déjà possessif, que le brun jugea particulièrement désagréable, Greg remonta dans sa voiture démarra et s'éloigna.

Harry, qui regrettait déjà sa réaction trop hâtive et qui se maudissait d'avoir accepté, fit demi tour et retourna dans la maison.

« J'ai comme l'impression que je viens de faire une grosse bêtise...et même une énorme bêtise! Pensa t-il en refermant la porte.

**&&&&.**

Draco avait observé toute la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

« D'où il sort celui-là ?

Il avait détaillé l'inconnu avec beaucoup d'attention, et même si il avait fait une moue dédaigneuse il devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt pas mal physiquement, aussi quand le brun eu disparut à l'intérieur il se mit à arpenter le salon, mains croisées derrière le dos, le visage maussade.

Potter était à lui et il avait horreur qu'on marche sur ses plates bandes.

Une fois qu'il aurait décidé qu'il n'en voulait plus il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait et aller avec qui il voudrait mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas encore lassé de son jouet donc personne ne devait y toucher, ce qui était à lui était à lui.

Qu'avaient-ils pu se dire tous les deux ?

Ne pas le savoir le mettait en rogne.

Ils n'étaient pas resté longtemps à discuter mais Harry avait semblé dire oui à quelque chose.

« Oui mais à quoi? Se demanda t-il en râlant.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se précipiter chez Potter pour le lui demander, hargneux comme il l'était le brun l'enverrait sûrement sur les roses et en plus il pourrait s'imaginer qu'il était jaloux.

« Ce qui est totalement faux ! marmonna t-il...je ne suis absolument pas jaloux, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que c'est la jalousie... je veille juste sur ce qui m'appartient, rien d'autre.

Très agacé il se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le soir pour rejoindre le brun comme d'habitude.

Que ce dernier lui ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il se faisait fort de le faire changer d'avis.

Potter ne lui résisterait pas parce qu'il voulait gagner, ce qui évidemment n'était pas près d'arriver, Draco avait prit soin d'étudier tous ses points faibles.

En y pensant le blond sourit.

« Faire l'amour avec Harry c'est comme partir en guerre! Se dit-il.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était vraiment évertué à connaître celui qui partageait son lit, le plus petit de ses gémissements, ses moindres frémissements, divers selon les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, son souffle plus ou moins rapide, sa façon de s'abandonner, tout, il avait tout apprit de lui, et jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir à aimer un corps.

Comment laisser tomber un jeu aussi passionnant?

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

La journée passa avec une lenteur très éprouvante pour Draco qui très nerveux, tournait en rond comme un lion en cage en râlant sans cesse, il se sentait seul avec cette colère qu'il ne pouvait exprimer et Blaise étant introuvable il ne pu même pas se défouler sur lui.

« Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui-là, il est encore à courir derrière son rouquin je suppose!...grand bien lui fasse.

Et exaspéré il finit par s'allonger sur le canapé où il finit par s'endormir.

**&&&&.**

Quand il émergea pour de bon la nuit était tombée et il regarda l'heure, dix neuf heures.

Il se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir et se frotta les yeux en bâillant.

Il était tôt pour rejoindre Harry mais il était trop impatient pour attendre plus longtemps, ayant déjà prit une douche il fit une brève toilette puis enfila son manteau et quitta la maison pour aller frapper à la porte du brun.

Il attendit un court instant puis le battant s'ouvrit sur Ron qui eut l'air surprit.

« Malfoy ?...qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sans un mot Draco le repoussa sans brusquerie d'une main et entra dans la maison.

Il vit Blaise debout devant la cheminée mais pas Harry.

« Où est Potter ? lui demanda t-il.

« Il est sortit ! répondit ce dernier.

« Il est allé au restaurant avec un ami ! précisa Ron qui vint se placer près de Blaise.

Le blond les dévisagea à tour de rôle en se disant qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir résolu leurs problèmes ces deux là, mais il ne leur fit aucune remarque, leur vie amoureuse ne faisait pas partie de ses soucis immédiats.

« Quel ami ?...le châtain de ce matin ?

« Oui ! dit le rouquin qui eut un petit rire…le pauvre ça fait un moment qu'il tourne autour d'Harry et là il doit être aux anges, mais en quoi ça t'intéresse?

Les yeux gris de Draco se rétrécirent et se mirent à étinceler mais il ne répondit pas, une rage froide venait de l'envahir ainsi qu'un autre sentiment qu'il ne chercha pas à analyser, il ne se focalisa que sur une seule chose:

Potter lui avait posé un lapin!...alors ça, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que ça lui arrivait, il lui était bien arrivé à lui d'en poser mais jamais l'inverse et il se rendait compte que c'était particulièrement frustrant.

Un air coléreux sur le visage il tourna brusquement les talons et repartit sans avoir dit un seul mot.

**&&&&.**

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna ce dernier.

Le Serpentard sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je crois qu'il fait tout simplement la même expérience que moi.

Le rouquin le fixa sans comprendre, les bras autour de son cou.

« C'est dangereux de vous fréquenter de trop près vous les Gryffondor ! expliqua Blaise en capturant sa bouche pour un long baiser.

« Après on ne peut plus s'en passer ! reprit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

« Tu veux dire que Malfoy…..Ron laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Le Serpentard opina en souriant tout en l'entraînant vers le canapé sur lequel ils s'assirent.

« Il est amoureux oui et il va sûrement lui falloir un peu de temps pour l'admettre...tout comme moi! murmura Blaise en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Ron qui était immédiatement venu se blottir contre lui.

« Serpentard et Gryffondor...! sourit le rouquin qui leva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien...c'est quand même étrange non?

« Peut-être, mais finalement moi je trouve que c'est plutôt complémentaire! Répondit Blaise tandis qu'ils se fixaient.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans rien dire, tout était maintenant si limpide entre eux qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se dire leur amour, tout leurs sentiments passaient dans leurs regards et suffisait amplement pour qu'ils se comprennent.

« Tu te souviens à Poudlard? Finit quand même par murmurer le Serpentard tout en rapprochant lentement son visage de celui de Ron qui opina en fermant les paupières.

« Tu étais là, tout près de moi! Continua Blaise en frôlant ses lèvres dans un sourire...je croyais te haïr à cette époque, qui aurait crû que tu serais un jour le bonheur de ma vie?

« En tout cas moi ça c'est sûr! Pouffa le rouquin qui lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre...mais tu sais tu me plaisais déjà énormément, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai guère résisté quand tu es venu vers moi.

« Alors surtout continue à ne pas me résister mon cœur! Souffla le Serpentard qui l'embrassa passionnément tout en se redressant légèrement pour l'obliger à s'allonger.

Il n'y eut plus dans la pièce que le bruit des flammes qui crépitaient accompagné par des soupirs et gémissements.

**&&&&.**

De retour chez lui Draco se jeta rageusement et de tout son long sur le canapé, la colère grondait en lui mais aussi une douleur sourde qui lui serrait le cœur comme un étau, il avait du mal à respirer et aurait volontiers étranglé le brun si il l'avait eut sous la main.

« Non, pas étranglé! Se dit-il en râlant...ce serait trop doux pour lui, je voudrais le torturer à petits feux.

Il avait osé lui poser un lapin! Ragea t-il une fois de plus, refusant toujours de voir que le brun avait dit ne plus vouloir le revoir.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer mais l'image d'Harry apparaissait en permanence derrière le voile de ses paupières, ranimant sans cesse sa colère.

Il se redressa brusquement en position assise.

« Tu me fait chier Potter ! cria t-il en se saisissant du vase qui ornait la table basse pour le jeter d'un geste rageur et de toutes ses forces contre le manteau de la cheminée.

Le malheureux vase, assez épais, éclata en plusieurs gros morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent au sol et il fixa les fragments de verres, le feu qui se reflétait dans chacun d'eux donnait l'illusion d'une dizaine de petites flammes sautillant sur le sol.

Étrangement cela l'apaisa, en soupirant il se rejeta en arrière sur le canapé, posa une main sur son front et ne bougea plus.

Il s'obligea à respirer calmement en faisant le vide dans son esprit et perdit lentement la notion du temps.

Il ne sortit de son apathie qu'en entendant la voiture qui s'arrêtait devant chez Harry.

Là il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

Il vit le brun sortir comme un diable de sa boîte du véhicule à peine arrêté et le châtain en fit autant deux secondes après.

**&&&&.**

Harry plus que soulagé d'être de retour était pressé de rentrer chez lui, il avait froid et était de très mauvaise humeur.

Il avait passé tout son temps à éviter les mains baladeuses de Greg qui ne semblait pas comprendre la signification du mot non et avait insisté très, mais alors très lourdement en tentant sans cesse de glisser une main entre ses cuisses.

Il avait bien essayé de changer de place pour être face à lui et non à côté mais Greg avait tout simplement tiré sa chaise pour la coller à la sienne et avait recommencé son manège plus que déplaisant.

Excédé, à un moment Harry avait très sérieusement envisagé de l'emplâtrer pour lui faire comprendre que sa tactique de séduction laissait gravement à désirer et était à revoir sur toute la ligne, il doutait d'ailleurs fortement que cela marche souvent, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne le voyait jamais avec un petit ami, ils devaient tous prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous à la première sortie.

Mais il était parvenu à se contenir, ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant assez sélect et ne voulait pas créer de scandale, il n'aimait pas du tout se faire remarquer par ce genre de scène qu'il trouvait vulgaire.

Mais il avait amèrement regretté d'avoir accepté.

« Tout ça pour embêter Draco ! râlait-il injustement... c'est encore de sa faute à celui-là, faut toujours qu'il se démerde pour me pourrir la vie, même quand il est pas là... à cause de lui je passe un véritable calvaire.

La soirée lui avait semblé durer des heures et ne jamais devoir finir.

Seul point positif la nourriture qu'il avait trouvé délicieuse, il s'était empiffré tandis que l'autre débile mental lui souriait à s'en décrocher les mâchoires tout en lui débitant des sornettes qu'il n'écoutait même pas.

Quand enfin ils s'étaient levés pour partir il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il ferait une sortie avec lui, il avait même décidé de changer de librairie pour être sûr de ne plus le croiser.

Malgré son physique avantageux c'était l'homme le plus déplaisant et rebutant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

**&&&&.**

Il faisait le tour de la voiture et se trouvait juste devant le capot quand le châtain lui barra le chemin et sans qu'il s'y attende le renversa brusquement en arrière sur le véhicule.

« Lâches moi pauvre malade! Gronda Harry en se débattant...t'as pas comprit que je te supporte pas?

« Ne me dis pas que t'en as pas envie! Répliqua Greg toujours aussi borné tout en cherchant à prendre sa bouche...je sais que tu le veux autant que moi.

« Mais t'es bouché comme c'est pas permis! s'énerva le brun...je parle pourtant pas chinois, merde!

« Juste un baiser Harry!

« Alors là plutôt crever! Répliqua le brun avec dégoût tout en tentant de lui donner un coup de poing, mais il fut gêné dans ses mouvements par l'épaisseur de sa veste.

« Tu vas me lâcher oui! cria t-il en collant sa main sur la bouche de Greg qui s'approchait dangereusement de la sienne.

**&&&&.**

Draco qui assistait à tout vit que le brun qui tentait de repousser Greg n'y parvenait pas, la position qu'il avait ne lui facilitait pas les choses et sa veste l'empêtrait.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à Harry il se rua dehors et en un rien de temps il fut sur le couple, là il agrippa férocement le châtain par ses vêtements et la rage aidant il le projeta dans la neige quelques mètres plus loin.

« Tu as intérêt à dégager vite fait espèce de taré! Lui cria t-il avant de se tourner vers le brun.

« Malfoy ? fit Harry un peu surprit en se redressant…mais…de quoi tu te mêles ?

Il savait qu'il était totalement injuste et que le blond avait cherché à l'aider mais que ce soit lui qui le sauve des ardeurs de Greg le vexait au plus haut point.

Qu'il le voit en mauvaise posture l'irritait, que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais lui oui, il se sentait ridicule et le blond était déjà suffisamment satisfait de lui-même comme ça.

Il tira d'un geste sec sur sa veste pour la remettre en place et menton levé en signe de dédain il l'ignora et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, suivit par Draco qui entra derrière lui, sans plus s'occuper du châtain qui se releva en secouant la neige qui le recouvrait et remonta dans sa voiture, n'étant pas particulièrement courageux il démarra et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible sans demander son reste.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9**

**&&&&.**

« Potter tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! protesta Draco tandis qu'Harry retirait sa veste qu'il jeta sur le porte manteaux qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée.

Le salon était désert, Ron et Blaise étant montés se coucher, et ils se retrouvaient seuls.

« Et pourquoi ça ! s'exclama le brun irrité et de mauvaise foi…..je ne t'ai rien demandé moi, j'aurais très bien pu m'en débarrasser tout seul, pour qui tu me prends?...je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, je suis assez grand pour ça.

« Ouai! Riposta le blond plus que sceptique...t'avais plutôt l'air en mauvaise posture si tu veux mon avis.

Le brun préféra ne pas relever, c'était vrai, il était empêtré dans sa grosse veste.

Sans un mot il se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il s'assit.

« De toute manière je te signale que ce soir je t'attendais ! Continua Draco en venant se planter devant lui.

Harry au comble de l'énervement se leva lentement, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec le blond qui ne recula pas et qu'il fixa durement.

« Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprit Malfoy...alors je vais te le répéter plus lentement pour que ça parvienne bien jusqu'à ton cerveau, que j'aurais crû un peu plus vif soit dit en passant...c'est... terminé,...toi moi...exit...out...game over...la partie est terminée.. je... n'ai... plus... envie... de... jouer... avec... toi.

Cette fois Draco recula d'un pas en retenant surtout un mot, un seul mot qui le percuta.

« Jouer ? répéta t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux interloqués.

« Oui ! rétorqua le brun en le foudroyant d'un regard inflexible… et ne prends pas cet air ahuri ça ne te va pas du tout, c'était bien pour ça que tu es venu jusqu'ici non ?

« Ça m'a amusé aussi je dois le reconnaître, mais le jeu a fait son temps, maintenant sors de chez moi ! reprit-il tout aussi durement devant son silence….trouves-toi autre chose à faire.

Le blond le fixa un instant sans trouver quoi répondre c'est vrai qu'il était venu pour jouer mais que lui le dise ça lui faisait mal, ça ne devait pas ce passer ainsi.

Devant l'air peu commode du brun il recula d'un autre pas sans le quitter des yeux puis il se détourna brusquement et sortit précipitamment de la maison.

« Pffffff ! souffla Harry en fourrageant d'une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille...voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune satisfaction! bien au contraire, et il monta se coucher d'un pas lourd.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin, Ron accompagna Blaise qui voulait changer de vêtements et ils se rendirent dans sa maison.

Le rouquin émit un long sifflement quand ils y entrèrent.

« Y a eu un cyclone ou quoi ! Dit-il en regardant autour de lui avec effarement.

La pièce était dans un désordre indescriptible tous les vases, bibelots, enfin tout ce qui était cassable gisait en miettes sur le sol, les coussins avaient été balancés à travers la pièce et deux chaises étaient fracassées.

« On dirait que Draco a piqué une grosse colère ! fit Blaise d'un ton pensif et perplexe…je me demande ce qui a pu le mettre aussi en rogne.

« Tu crois que c'est parce qu'Harry a été au restaurant avec Greg?

« Quand même pas! Répondit le Serpentard avec une moue sceptique...non je pense qu'il a dû y avoir autre chose.

Il grimpa rapidement à l'étage et ouvrit la chambre de son ami, mais ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas et le lit ne semblait même pas avoir été occupé.

Il redescendit et sourit en voyant Ron qui avait commencé à ramasser les coussins.

« Il n'est pas là.

« Il a du aller passer sa colère ailleurs ! suggéra le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard ils retournèrent chez Harry qui était dans la cuisine et avait apparemment décidé de se lancer dans l'élaboration de petits plats.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Ron devant tout le fatras qu'il y avait sur la table.

« Faut que je m'occupe ! marmonna le brun qui n'était pas de bonne humeur et était en train de battre des œufs dans un saladier.

« Malfoy est repartit ! annonça le rouquin qui en fait ignorait si le blond allait revenir ou pas mais en même temps il observa attentivement son ami pour voir sa réaction.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa un bref instant puis se remit à son travail en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Ah ?...c'est aussi bien pour lui…..de toute façon il n'avait rien à faire ici il n'aime pas la campagne ! dit-il d'un ton bien trop neutre.

Ron comprit et sourit intérieurement.

« Blaise et moi allons faire un tour à Londres, tu viens avec nous ?

« Non.

Devant l'air fermé et buté du brun qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son saladier il n'insista pas et sortit de la cuisine en soupirant.

**&&&&.**

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer Harry cessa tout mouvement et tira une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber.

« Draco est repartit ?...oui, il a obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher après tout, et c'est vrai que c'est aussi bien comme ça ! se dit-il le regard dans le vide.

Peut être qu'ainsi il cesserait de penser à lui et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

**&&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise ne revinrent que le soir et ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'avait préparé le brun.

C'était effarant mais ils n'osèrent rien dire, l'humeur maussade d'Harry ne s'était pas améliorée durant la journée, loin de là, ils préférèrent donc éviter tout commentaires en pensant faire au moins un bon petit repas.

Mais quand ils passèrent à table ils eurent une grosse surprise, à peine la première bouchée avalée ils durent tous les deux se ruer dans la salle de bain, sous le regard indifférent d'Harry qui garda les yeux rivés sur son assiette à laquelle il ne toucha pas.

Il n'avait aucun appétit et n'avait envie de rien.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain le brun recommença son manège, son humeur était encore plus sombre que la veille et il ne décocha pas un mot de la journée.

Le troisième jour fut pareil et Harry était carrément désespéré, il ne cessait de revivre en pensées les moments passés avec Draco, ça le hantait littéralement, mais ce n'était pas les combats qui lui manquaient, non, en fait le pire c'est que c'était de tendresse dont il rêvait avec lui.

Il avait besoin de sa présence, elle le revigorait, près de lui il avait eut la sensation de vivre vraiment, près de lui il était lui-même sans avoir à cacher quoi que ce soit.

Même ses railleries et moqueries lui manquaient, et aussi la chaleur de ses bras.

Mais par dessus tout ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était le gris de ses yeux...ses yeux dans lesquels il rêvait de lire tellement de choses.

Alors durant ces trois derniers jours passé à se torturer l'esprit, il dû bien s'avouer qu'il était amoureux et en était totalement désemparé.

Sa fierté en prenait un coup, il avait crû pouvoir être assez fort pour jouer parce que physiquement le blond l'attirait et comme il s'ennuyait un peu dans son coin il avait trouvé ça amusant, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était attendu à ce que les sentiments s'en mêlent, cela aurait dû être une aventure sans conséquence et rien d'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, non vraiment pas.

**&&&&.**

Harry n'était pas le seul à en être arriver à cette conclusion, Draco qui s'était enfermé dans son manoir pestait contre lui-même.

Lui aussi avait crû pouvoir jouer et rester totalement indifférent mais il s'était trompé.

S'amuser avec Potter et le laisser tomber quand il en aurait eu assez, voilà comment il avait vu les choses et dans son optique c'est comme ça qu'elles auraient dû se passer.

Au départ il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela soit différent de ses autres aventures.

Seulement il était rapidement devenu accro à ce satané petit brun qui n'agissait jamais comme lui l'aurait voulut et lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve depuis des années.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Potter se débrouillait toujours pour le contrarier, il le faisait exprès ça c'était sûr.

Le Gryffondor était infernal...mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait!

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal aussi avec ce mot 'jouer', que ce soit lui qui le dise avait changé toute la donne, c'était comme si Harry l'avait brusquement mit face à ce qu'il voulait vraiment, et Draco avait eut peur en comprenant que ce mot il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il n'en voulait plus.

A quel moment le jeu avait-il foiré? Ça il n'en savait rien et s'en foutait, mais maintenant il l'aimait...oui lui qui s'était juré que cela ne lui arriverait jamais était tombé amoureux...c'était horrible.

Il soupira avec abattement, des sentiments contraires l'agitaient, d'abord sa fierté qui l'empêchait de retourner là bas pour tout lui avouer, ainsi que sa peur d'être rejeté, puis d'un autre côté l'amour et son désir de lui qui le taraudait et l'incitaient à aller lui parler.

Tout comme Harry il était désemparé face à ses sentiments et ne savait plus que faire.

**&&&&.**

Le quatrième jour Ron craqua, il en avait plus qu'assez, les repas étaient devenus une véritable séance de torture auxquels Blaise et lui ne pouvaient échapper et ça ce n'était plus supportable.

En fait si ça continuait comme ça ils allaient carrément mourir de faim alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant des dizaines de plats, un comble.

Son ami cuisinait pourtant très bien en général mais là c'était tout simplement horrible, il n'en pouvait plus et refusait de goûter un plat de plus, alors quand ce matin-là Harry voulut entrer dans la cuisine il lui en interdit l'accès.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! lui dit-il fermement en croisant les bras et le regard déterminé…y a tellement de nourriture là-dedans qu'on pourrait nourrir toute une armée pendant un mois…..une armée ennemie de préférence, parce que là pas de problème on serait certain de la victoire, la plupart de tes plats sont immangeables et nous rendent malade.

« Oui, et c'est pas la peine de me regarder avec de gros yeux c'est la stricte vérité ! reprit-il devant le regard outré du brun…..tu as tellement la tête ailleurs que tu mets n'importe quoi dans tes recettes, que je me demande d'ailleurs où tu vas chercher...c'est quoi le titre de ton livre de cuisine?...'L'art et la manière de faire fuir vos invités'?…'Toute la cuisine indigeste en 101 repas?…non mais sérieusement Harry tu veux nous empoisonner ou quoi, on t'a fait quelque chose ?...en tout cas Blaise et moi on refuse de continuer à te servir de cobayes, alors ne compte plus sur nous, tu n'as qu'as te débrouiller pour régler autrement ton problème Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?...quel problème Malfoy?...je n'ai aucun problème avec lui ! rétorqua Harry en levant le menton comme pour le défier de dire le contraire...absolument...aucun! Martela t-il bien nettement.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10**

**&&&&.**

« Ben voyons ! se moqua Ron….parce que tu trouves normal de cuisiner à longueur de journée des plats immangeables?...c'est devenu une véritable fixation chez toi, alors reconnaît que tu as un problème.

« J'ai juste envie de cuisiner alors je cuisinerais autant que j'en ai envie...et puis en quoi ça te dérange d'abord ? répliqua Harry qui le repoussa avec poigne pour entrer dans la pièce.

« Ça nous dérange dans le fait que c'est nous qui devons les manger tes plats ! intervint Blaise qui s'était approché….et franchement Ron a raison, on va y laisser notre peau si ça continue, rien que de penser au prochain repas j'ai la nausée.

Le brun lui jeta un regard tellement noir que le Serpentard baissa les yeux pour admirer le bout de ses chaussures.

« Écoutes Harry ! reprit le rouquin d'un ton conciliant…..nous on va aller s'installer chez Blaise comme ça tu pourras cuisiner autant que tu veux et nous on sera pas forcés de manger...moi je meurs de faim tu comprends? il me faut absolument de la nourriture comestible.

« Lâcheurs ! grommela le brun.

« Pas du tout ! se défendit Ron en prenant la main de Blaise…on tient juste à la vie et puis on sera pas loin si tu as besoin de nous...mais pas pour les repas on est bien d'accord hein?

« Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là alors ? râla Harry qui commença à sortir des casseroles qu'il posa bruyamment sur la table.

Les deux amoureux s'enfuirent.

**&&&&.**

En entrant dans ce qui allait devenir leur maison ils eurent la bonne surprise d'y trouver Draco assit dans un fauteuil, l'envie de revoir Harry avait été la plus forte chez ce dernier mais il avait du mal à faire le dernier pas, il craignait la réaction du brun en le voyant et il hésitait à se rendre chez lui.

Dire je t'aime à quelqu'un dont il ignorait tout des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir à son égard, et qui avec son sale caractère risquait fort de le ficher dehors, n'était pas si évident pour lui qui était si fier.

Cela faisait donc plus d'une heure qu'il était assit là à se dire « J'y vais », mais à chaque fois il restait à sa place ne parvenant pas à trouver le courage nécessaire pour le faire.

« On est sauvé ! s'extasia Blaise en regardant Ron.

« Ouai ! fit le rouquin qui s'avança vers le blond avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…Malfoy j'aurais jamais crû te dire ça un jour mais je suis vraiment très heureux de te voir, à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.

« T'es malade Weasley ? s'étonna Draco en levant un sourcil intrigué.

« Moi non, enfin je l'étais mais je suis en voie de guérison depuis deux minutes…mais Harry lui est malade et ça devient grave, très grave.

Une lueur inquiète s'alluma immédiatement dans le regard gris qui fit sourire Blaise.

« Mais maintenant on a le remède sous la main, pas vrai mon cœur? Plaisanta t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron qui approuva d'un mouvement de tête vigoureux.

« De quel remède vous parlez! S'énerva Draco devant leurs mines amusées...et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller lui donner?

« Ça il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire! S'amusa Blaise de nouveau, et devant l'air de totale incompréhension que prit son ami, il continua...on va t'expliquer.

En quelques mots Blaise et Ron qui s'étaient assis à ses côtés lui racontèrent le cas désespérant qu'était devenu le brun depuis son départ.

Le blond les écouta avec un air de plus en plus amusé au fur et à mesure de leurs explications, puis un éclat heureux s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Quand ils eurent terminés sans rien dire il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Maintenant il était sûr de lui et il parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la maison du brun avec le sourire.

**&&&&.**

**« **Ron qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'invitais dans le restaurant de ton choix? Fit Blaise en se tournant vers son compagnon qui sourit malicieusement.

« Je dirais que tu sais très bien me prendre par les sentiments! Plaisanta le rouquin qui l'enlaça et lui donna un baiser fougueux.

**&&&&.**

Draco entra directement chez Harry sans prendre la peine de frapper pour s'annoncer et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine, où il était certain de le trouver.

Là il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce pour observer le brun qui se trouvait face à lui, totalement immobile il se tenait devant la table et le regard dans le vague il semblait complètement ailleurs.

Un élan d'amour et de tendresse, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit, l'envahit totalement devant son air perdu et il sourit avec douceur.

« Tu réfléchis à une nouvelle recette Potter ?

Harry sursauta au son de sa voix, il leva les yeux sur lui et son visage s'illumina brusquement, il ne pouvait pas cacher la joie qu'il ressentait à le revoir, il en aurait été incapable et d'ailleurs il n'essaya même pas, à quoi bon?

« Drac….son murmure mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le blond se mettre à retirer rapidement ses vêtements puis s'approcher et se glisser entre lui et la table.

Là Harry ne pu se retenir de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était trop fort et il était si proche, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

« Je t'aime tu sais, je ne voulais vraiment pas tomber amoureux de toi...non vraiment pas, parce que franchement y'a pas pire que toi...mais c'est venu tout seul et je n'y peux rien...je te désire aussi seulement moi j'ai besoin de sentiment entre nous mais comme je sais que je ne serais pas capable de te résister si tu insiste alors je te le demande...si toi tu ne ressens rien pour moi je t'en prie ne m'oblige pas à faire l'amour avec toi si c'est encore pour savoir qui va dominer l'autre ! souffla le brun sans faire un geste, bien que son corps ait réagit au quart de tour au contact du blond...et s'il te plait ne te fout pas de moi, ça me ferait trop mal! Termina t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Il faudrait alors que je me foute aussi de moi-même ! répondit doucement Draco en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien, un regard si tendre qu'Harry fut parcourut de longs frissons….parce que pour moi aussi les sentiments sont venus sans que j'y puisse rien, saches que toi aussi tu n'es pas un cadeau seulement tu t'es incrusté dans mon cœur sans que je le veuille mais maintenant j'en suis heureux... je t'aime et des combats je n'en veux plus, tout ce que je veux c'est ton amour et être à toi.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux quand la bouche du blond s'empara de la sienne et cette fois leur baiser fut long, doux et amoureux, puis il caressa le corps nu qui se frottait langoureusement contre le sien tandis que les mains de Draco le déshabillaient.

« Je t'aime ! Chuchota une nouvelle fois le brun avant de faire glisser le bout de sa langue le long du torse, pâle et finement sculpté, pour finir par s'agenouiller devant lui et prendre dans sa bouche la virilité bien tendue du blond qui s'appuya contre la table et s'agrippa au rebord.

Sous les va et viens d'Harry Draco se mit à pousser des gémissements entrecoupés de oui.

Puis le brun le fit tourner et prépara longuement l'entrée étroite avant de se relever et d'y pénétrer avec un long soupir de pur plaisir, là il se mit à bouger lentement tout en caressant d'une main l'érection du blond qui tourna la tête vers lui d'un air surprit quand il se retira et s'écarta.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« J'aime être à toi…je ne veux pas d'une domination mais j'aime quand tu es en moi ! lui murmura t-il en prenant sa place.

A son tour Draco le prépara longuement avant de le posséder dans de grands coups de reins, un orgasme violent et simultané leur fit pousser à tous deux le même râle d'extase.

**&&&&.**

Un moment plus tard alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le blond se saisit d'un morceaux de gâteau posé sur la table et le porta à sa bouche, il avait complètement oublié ce que lui avait dit Ron et Blaise.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard il recrachait sa bouchée d'un air horrifié.

« Beurg ! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? s'écria t-il.

« Euh… ! fit Harry avec une mine dépitée…j'ai confondu le sel avec le sucre je crois, en fait je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que j'ai mis dedans.

Draco se mit à rire et l'embrassa.

« Mon amour ce serait une bonne idée si tu évitais la cuisine.

« Mais je cuisine très bien d'habitude ! protesta le brun….souviens toi du plateau le premier jour.

« Le poulet! Rigola le blond en se souvenant de leur première soirée et qui admit que c'était vrai, en plus le lendemain il avait tout mangé, en appréciant d'ailleurs tout particulièrement le volatile, c'était même devenu un de ses mets favoris.

« Là c'est juste que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ce que je faisais…..je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi, tu m'obsédais ! avoua Harry en posant tendrement son front contre son épaule...une pincée de Malfoy par-ci, une cuillerée de Draco par-là...enfin tu as pu constater ce que ça donne de trop penser à toi! Rigola t-il doucement.

Le blond éclata de rire.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant tes plats seront mangeables puisque je suis là et que je compte bien y rester ! fit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le brun releva la tête pour le regarder et sourit.

« Tu vas tellement te régaler que tu ne pourra plus t'en passer et que tu n'auras plus jamais envie de me quitter, je te le promet !

A la petite lueur taquine et amoureuse qui brillait dans les beaux yeux verts, Draco comprit qu'il ne parlait pas que de nourriture.

« Ça j'en suis déjà persuadé, parce que je ne peux déjà plus m'en passer ! murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de douceur.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**&&&&.**

**Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire une nouvelle fois.**


End file.
